The present invention relates to a tape cleaning apparatus of a tape recorder/reproducer (herein after "tape recorder" ), and more particularly to a tape cleaning apparatus a tape recorder for removing foreign matter which is attached to the tape surface by means of an electrostatic force produced when the tape is guided by a guide mechanism during recording/reproduction.
Generally, when a tape cassette is installed and used in a tape recorder, the tape is drawn from the cassette by a tape guiding mechanism and positioned to make contact with a head drum. The tape is caused to move in one direction by means of the pressing action of a pinch roller and capstan motor shaft. Also, while the head drum rotates, information is read out from or recorded onto the tape.
When, when the tape is guided by a guiding mechanism and subsequently wound, an electrostatic force is generated due to tile friction between the tape and the guiding mechanism. Therefore, dust or foreign matter, which exists in the environment, tends to attach to the tape. The attachment of such foreign matter onto the tape causes the foreign matter to attach to the head drum causing damage to the head and reducing the quality of the signal read or reproduced. Also, when foreign matter becomes attached to the tape, the friction between the tape and the guiding mechanism damages the tape and introduces instability to tile tape transport, thereby resulting in jitter.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional apparatus has a sponge roller 201 installed near one side of head drum 200. The sponge roller 201 rotates while in contact with the head drum 200, so that the foreign matter attached to the head can be cleaned therefrom. However, the sponge roller in the conventional apparatus merely removes the foreign matter attached to the head and does not remove the foreign matter attached to the tape.